1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying image data direction of a terminal, which can display direction together in photographing an object through a camera installed in a terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional terminal comprises a Pulse Code Modulation Codec (PCM) codec 101 for converting an analogue voice signal to a digital voice signal or converting reversely, a mike 101A for generating the analogue voice signal and transmitting the signal into the PCM codec 101, a speaker 101B for regenerating the analogue voice signal outputted from the PCM codec 101, a camera 102A for generating an analogue image signal, a camera module 102 for converting the analogue signal outputted from the camera 102A into a digital image signal, an LCD module 103 for converting the digital image signal into an analogue image signal, an Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) 103A for displaying the analogue image signal outputted from the LCD module 103, a voice/image communication apparatus 104 for encoding and multiplexing the voice/image signal, a base band apparatus 105 and radio-frequency transceiver unit 106 for transmitting data encoded and multiplexed in the voice/image communication apparatus 104 and a control unit for controlling operation of each unit generally. The voice/image communication apparatus 104 comprises a voice encoding processing unit 104A for encoding and packetizing the digital voice signal, an image encoding processing unit 104B for encoding and packetizing the digital image signal and a multiplexing processing unit 104C for multiplexing the encoded and packetized voice/image signal.
The conventional terminal with the above composition will be described with reference to FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B.
The PCM codec 101 converts a analogue signal into a digital voice signal and the voice encoding processing unit 104A in the voice/image communication apparatus 104 encodes the digital voice signal and converts the encoded signal to a form of a packetized voice stream as in FIG. 2A. Namely, the voice encoding processing unit 104A performs encoding processing to transmit the voice data at real time and this is embodied by recommendation G.723.1F of ITU-T.
The camera module 102 converts an analogue image signal into a digital image signal and the image encoding processing unit 104B in the voice/image communication apparatus 104 encodes the digital image signal and converts the encoded signal to a form of a packetized image stream as in FIG. 2A Namely, the image encoding processing unit 104B performs encoding processing to transmit the image data at real time and this is embodied by recommendation H.263 of ITU-T.
Also, the multiplexing processing unit 104C in the voice/image communication apparatus 104 multiplexes the packetized voice and image stream together with another necessary information and outputs multiplexing data in the form as in FIG. 2B. Therefore, the multiplexing data are transmitted to a radio-frequency transceiver unit 106 through a base band apparatus 105 and transmitted to the base station (not shown) wirelessly. On the other hand, the multiplexing data received in the radio-frequency transceiver unit 106 is detected by the base band apparatus 105, processed reversely by the voice/image communication apparatus 104 and outputted to the speaker 101B or LCD 103A. That is to say, the multiplexing processing unit 104C in the voice/image communication apparatus 104 performs demultiplexing operation and the voice encoding processing unit 104A and the image encoding processing unit 104B perform decoding operation. Namely, data demultiplexed by the multiplexing processing unit 104C are separated into voice stream, data and image streams respectively and the voice stream is decoded by the voice encoding processing unit 104A to the original digital data. The decoded digital data are converted to a voice signal by the PCM codec 101 and regenerated by the speaker 101B. Also, the separated image stream is decoded by the image encoding processing unit 104B and restored to the original digital data and the restored digital data is converted to an analogue image signal by the LCD module 103 and displayed on the LCD 103A.
However, since the conventional terminal displays only image signals simply, the terminal couldn't maximize usability of image information. For example, in case of receiving image data of a house to buy a new house, in the image signal, since the direction information is not included in the image positioning direction of respective rooms and windows can not be known and to get to know the direction, there was a disadvantage that a telephone or another means is needed.